Wireless connections may introduce delay and jitter in the delivery of data packets.
The delay and jitter in the reception of data packets containing streamed media data (such as voice, audio, video) may be impacting the quality of media packet services (for example by loss of data or delay in the media signal (for example audio or video)). This impact may be even more severe if media streaming is used in the context of real-time communications.
To accommodate the variations in packet reception, a jitter buffer may be used. The size of the buffer may be desired to be as large as needed in order to cope with the delay on the wireless connection, but may be desired to be as small as possible in order not to unnecessarily further delay the data.